Bus Girl
by WeirdWingedDaydreamingBookworm
Summary: At first, she was a mystery. A girl with pink hair who drew things he wasn't allowed to see. Then he found out her name, which echoed so lovely in his ears. He knew why she cried and what made her happy. But one thing didn't change. The fact that she was his, and only his. His Bus Girl.
1. Chapter 1: How does a day begin and end

**A/N: This was mostly written as a favor to my best friend. I'm not putting her name here, though, because she might kill me. Well, she might kill me anyway for writing this note, but, oh well, that's life for you. It's kind of my way to say thank you to her, because she introduced me to the wonderful world of anime and manga.**

**I never expected I'll be writing AMUTO, but this is her favorite pairing for one of her favorite anime, so that was it. And as I knew it had to be AMUTO, I just had to come up with an idea for a story. Yay -.- Nothing really came to me at first, but one evening I was taking a tram to the Center and while I was coming out, this popped up in my head. **

**So, it's finally out. And AMUTO it is. **

**Warnings: AU, meaning no charas, no character transformation, etc. I suppose there will be some minor cursing later on, but nothing serious, seeing how I don't usually curse myself. Anyway, nothing you couldn't handle.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara! or any of its places and characters, I only own the plot. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: How does a day begin and end**

She was there.

Granted, she was there every morning, but he still sometimes feared she wouldn't be. Like she was just a vision that could fade away any moment.

She was sitting at the very back of the bus, her earphones tucked in her ears, like always. She put her legs on the seat, positioning a writing pad on them. He watched as she bit the top of a pink-and-black striped pencil before she neared it to the paper, drawing off a few lines. Her honey colored eyes would lit up then, holding sparks of passion he knew too well. For several moments, she would unplug herself from everything, all of her attention and feelings focused on the drawing before her.

It wasn't untill he sat next to her that she snapped out of her trance. At that point, she would always turn her pad, and he never could see what she was working on. She would smile to him, and he would answer with that trademark smirk of his.

They never talked. They just sat next to one another, content with having the other there. There wasn't really any need for anything more. Watched from the outside, it looked like one of those passive relationships that people have at work, like someone you always pick up your coffee with, or the person you always say 'hello' to in the morning without even knowing its name.

He didn't want to believe it was like that with them, though. It was something else, something he couldn't really name. Something... deeper, as cliché as that sounds. Those twenty minutes were enough for them. They needed each other's presence. Nothing more, nothing less.

They would go for another ten stops before she would get up to leave. Taking her bag, swiftly slipping her pad and pencil in and hanging it on her shoulder. They didn't really exchange any goodbyes, but she would smile one more time before exiting. He would go for another two stops and then get off himself.

Going through his day, doing countless little insignificant things, he would often find himself wondering what was she drawing on that paper. He sometimes hummed to the melody of songs she listened. He was trying to find a reason for her hair being pink. Those few things kept him interested during the day. While he was writing his music. While recording. While his manager pointlessly kept going on about some thing or another.

It was amazing. Of all the events that took place around him, it was that morning bus ride that kept him alive. He didn't tire of it even after the amount of time that has already passed. All other things were regular. She was not. She was different.

When it was finally late enough, he would go to the station. It would be him to get to the bus first, siting in his regular spot. Lonely two stops would pass before she got on. He would always save her a seat, putting his bag on it and scaring anyone who wanted to sit there away with an angry glare. He couldn't know it, but he liked to think she did the same for him in the morning. Not that many people wanted to sit at the back, anyway, and same people rode the bus every day. After the amount of time they did their morning and evening routine, others didn't even try to sit at either of their spots anymore. Even if some stranger to their little bus community came uninvited and confused, they would talk him out of sitting at the back. He was grateful for that. No matter how annoying their whispers could get. No matter how much times old ladies winked at him when she got on. No matter that they acted like they knew something he didn't. He still was.

He would remove his bag just before she came inside. They would ride in silence. She never drew in the evening. She just listened to music and looked out of the window. That time, it would be him to come off first. It would be his lips quirking upward at their ends for just the tiniest bit, revealing half-form of a real smile.

When he settled himself in bed, he would often imagine how did the rest of her day look. Riding x number of stops more, getting up when the speaker announced hers. Walking to the door, maybe greeting some people she knew along the way. Walking down the streets, crossing roads on her way home. Pulling a set of keys from her bag when she reached her place. Probably apartment. Maybe climbing the stairs. Dealing with things she had to deal with for tomorrow. Going to bed.

He didn't even know her name. Yet, she intrigued him. They never spoke one word to each other, yet he enjoyed her company. He didn't know anything about her, yet he feared one day she might not come.

Sometimes, laying like that, he would understand the senselessness of the whole situation. It was unreasonable. Funny. Strange. Absurd. He knew it well enough. But he also knew it couldn't be helped.

She was a complete mystery. Yet, he dared to consider her his.

His, for all those mornings and evenings. For twenty minutes they shared with every ride. She was his then.

Only his.

His Bus Girl.

* * *

**A/N: This kinda sounded like a one-shot. At least to me. It just gave such a feeling. And it was sort of short, especially considering the usual length of my things. Following chapters will probably be a bit longer, but still relatively short. As for how this turned out to be from Ikuto's perspective, I have no idea. I didn't even realize it was untill I was already near the end. It might flip to Amu's point of view for a chapter or two in the future, but it will still mostly be from Ikuto's. Otherwise the title wouldn't make much sense. **

**Anyways, my first AMUTO. Tell me what you think. I very much appreciate every review I get, be it compliment or a critic. Also, note that English is not my first language, so if you notice any mistakes, feel free to let me know. Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2: A bad day

**A/N; First thing I would like to state: I lied. More precisely, I lied when I said the following chapters will be a bit longer, but still short, because this turned out to be more than _twice_ the length of the last one. I hope that's not so bad, though.**

**Secondly, thank you so, so much to everyone who reviewed, followed and/or favorited! This is the best response I have ever gotten for a story in such an early stadium. **

**Responses to reviews: Dragongirl2319 - Well, I'm certainly glad you gave it a shot, and that you weren't disappointed :) animals202 - Continued! Midnight-angel1022 - Aww, thank you. I'm really glad you liked it. tourist127 - Believe it or not, nobody said they liked my writing style to me before... thanks. As for the plot, I have a general idea of where I want this to lead, and some of the events are already set up in my head, but I'm also definitely developing as I go. Oh, and my friend says, "You're welcome." Guest - I'm glad you do! Continued. shimattaimkawaii - Thanks, I hope you like how it goes from here. KL - Haha, continued. Guest - Yeah, I know, we don't really get much of them here. I wonder did I do it this way because my subconcious was silently rebelling against it. Glad you like it. **

**I didn't use any names or quotation marks in the last chapter because Ikuto and Amu don't know each other yet, nor have they spoken to one another, so I thought that way I would be able to pass the atmosphere better. From this chapter, however, I'm starting to use both, 'cause it just wouldn't be possible to write if I didn't. Besides, at the end of the chapter... Well, wait 'till you get there. Also, first was more or less plotless, but some things actually happen in this one.**

**And one more thing: I apologize in advance if Ikuto is a bit (or a lot) OOC. It's just so hard to keep him in character. Anyways, please proceed. **

* * *

**Chapter 2: A bad day**

Ikuto was awoken by a sensation of something wet on his face. He lazily opened his eyes, his mind too tired to process this as a potential danger. However, when Ikuto's eyes passed the picture of a husky, pink tongue that was blocking the view of the rest of the bedroom to it, it immediately announced a state of high alertness.

"Yoru!"

The cat landed on the floor while loudly mewing, given as a result of Ikuto's swift, sudden rise. Big, yellow eyes stared at him as if their owner has just been spiritually violated in a worst possible way.

Ikuto glared at him from the above. "Don't look at me like that. You know it's your fault. What were you doing up here?"

Yoru indignantly mewed. Despite still being angry at him, Ikuto almost laughed at how hurt his cat looked. He shook his head. "Seriously, you keep using the same old tricks. You should now by know that it won't work on me." Yoru mewed again.

Ikuto lifted his eyes, which began wandering around the room. Rays of sun were coming through the curtains. He sighed. He could probably go to sleep again - with some difficulty, though, seeing how Yoru kept pulling at his sheets - but as he was already up, he could use it to give an early start to his day.

He reached his hand behind him, his fingers starting to search the surface of his nightstand. When they wrapped around a spot his alarm clock usually stood at and grabbed nothing but air, Ikuto started having a bad feeling that he knew why Yoru has been acting so strangly this morning. He slowly turned around. "You..." His alarm clock wasn't there. "Stupid..." He looked over the edge of the bed. "Cat!"

Yoru made a desperate attempt to run away, which proved to be meaningless. Ikuto grabbed him, lifting him in the air. He started shaking him like he was a human thief who was just caught trying to steal his wallet. "What were you doing, you furry idiot? How many times have I told you to keep cautious around objects on high positions? Look at this mess!"

He levitated the cat just above the floor, so it could see with its own eyes shattered pieces of plastic and springs, known untill some time before as Ikuto's alarm clock. Yoru frantically mewed, probably trying to explain something in cat language. Ikuto, however, mercilessly kept shaking him. If someone was watching from the side, he would think the whole scene comical. But, at the same time, that person wouldn't know the dangers of keeping Ikuto and his alarm clock apart. If there wasn't a persistent, nagging sound to keep him awake in the morning, he would just keep sleeping 'till noon. Ikuto had the ability to fall asleep at strangest of places, especially if they were illuminated by the sun. It was a characteristic both he and his currently abused pet shared.

"Do you have any idea how much damage you could've caused? I don't even know what time is it. I could've missed my bus, you moron..." He trailed off, stopping mid-shake. Yoru, who closed his eyes, probably from nausea, peered out again, just in time to see his master's grip on him wavering, only for his cat self to be harshly dropped to the floor in the next moment. Yoru gave a sound of protest and pain, but Ikuto didn't seem to hear him. He was completely frozen, staring off somewhere, a terrified look in his blue eyes.

"I... could've... missed my bus... " he slowly repeated.

Almost automatically, his fingers started searching his nightstand again, this time actually finding what they've been looking for: his phone. Ikuto took it and started playing with it, twisting it in his fingers. He wasn't even sure he wanted to know. But, there was still hope. He flipped it open.

His bus left ten minutes ago.

* * *

When Ikuto finally reached the studio, it was way past time he usually came to work. He didn't really feel like making a grand enterance through the front door, providing everyone a sight of him in his full late glory, so he snuck to the back, sliding in the building, as he hoped, unnoticed.

_'If I could just avoid that two-legged horse...'_

"Ikuto! There you are! Where have you been? We've been looking for you..."

Crap. Ikuto sighed and turned around, mentally preparing himself for endless torrent of his manager's words. "Sorry I'm late, manager."

The man stopped in the midst of saying something, looking very confused. "Oh, so you were late? I thought you were just in some of those old rooms no one uses anymore. You know, like you usually are. That's why I'm here, actually, I thought I'll find you in one of these." He waved his hand to the doors next to them. "Now then! You have a lot of work today, you know. I gave sheets you were working on to Yukimura, and he thinks that..."

Ikuto stopped listening while his manager listed all the things he had to do. He began walking toward his room, letting the older man follow him. His manager might have been an idiot, but at least he didn't hold grudges against him for whatever he did. Once, it proved to be useful. He didn't feel like being scolded for coming to work late after everything that has already happened.

_At first, he was indifferent. His senses just couldn't process what happened. He was never late for the bus. It was impossible. Then, after realizing something like that actually _was_ possible, there was shock. Pure, enormous shock. And then indifference again. As if everything lost meaning. Nothing mattered anymore. He got out of bed and began preparing himself listlessly. Hurrying up didn't make any sense now, anyway._

_He took the next bus, where someone was already sitting in the back, so he had to settle for a simple seat next to the window. It was around the third stop when she finally came to his mind. He was trying to resist thinking about her, but now he just couldn't hold it anymore. He didn't know how will she react. It was the first time any of them missed the bus. Ikuto internally cursed Yoru. _

_Was she worried? Maybe she was asking herself if something happened to him. Despite everything, he liked the idea._

_Maybe she will hate him now. But no, she wouldn't... Right?_

_Or maybe, and he was sure this was worst of all, she wouldn't care._

"And the biggest news is", his manager brought him back to reality, looking very excited about something, "that Utau Hoshina, and check this out, _the Utau Hoshina herself_ asked for cooperation with you! She wants you to follow her on your violin for her new single! You would be working completely equal. Isn't that great? Of course, we would have to organize a shooting for the video, which would be a little hard to squeeze in your schedule, but..."

Ikuto stopped dead in his tracks, causing his manager to bump into him. "Ikuto? Are you alright?"

They couldn't do that to him. As if this day wasn't already bad enough. "Manager?" he slowly asked. "Did you say..."

"IKUTO!"

His unfinished question was answered a moment later when something crashed into him, almost knocking him to the ground. He was also pretty sure he was blind for a second, given the amount of blonde hair that ended in his eyes. Two arms were strangling him.

Ikuto looked over his shoulder at his manager. From his opinion, the amount of confusion on the man's face would only be appropriate if someone told him he was nominated for the smartest man of the year. He looked over from Ikuto to Utau, scratching the back of his head.

"Do you... know each other?" he said finally with a slight accusation in his voice, as if thinking Ikuto has been working with other artists behind his back.

Ikuto managed to release one hand from the woman being wrapped around him. He pointed a finger at her. "This", he said, "is my sister."

He was pretty sure his manager would faint. He would be at least a bit worried, seeing how the man started to swing from side to side, mumbling something about he didn't even know Ikuto had a sister, let alone that it was Utau Hoshina before he collapsed to the floor, but he was having his own problems at the moment. Namely, no matter how much time passed, Utau wasn't showing any intentions of letting him go. He tried to discretely wriggle out of her grip - she could be surprisingly strong when she wanted to - but to no avail. After about five minutes passed, he gave up and just stood still, wondering is he sentenced to spend the rest of his life like this.

A frustrated sigh came from somewhere behind his, in his opinion, abusive sister. He tried to look over her shoulder to see who released such a sound, hoping it might be someone to save him (his manager was currently sitting on the floor, looking like the lightning hit him - no use of him).

"Really now," came irritated voice as a woman it belonged to stepped into his area of vision, "how much time are we going to waste before we can get to work?"

Whatever Ikuto hoped for, it certainly didn't come true, seeing how the question only caused Utau to grip him tighter. He was now very close to a point where he might not be able to breathe anymore.

"But Yukaaariiii," he heard his sister pout, "I haven't seen him for such a long time." She snuggled to his chest.

Yukari shook her head. "I don't care. You've strangled him long enough. Besides, you'll be seeing him every day for quite some time in the near future, so it would be nice if you let him go now. Boy might die, and that certainly wouldn't be good for your reputation."

Reluctantly, Utau started letting go. Ikuto felt a gust of air come to his lungs.

"Come on, Utau. Be a good girl", Yukari said. For once, she didn't sound menacing. Only tired.

Utau's grip loosened up a bit more, still not gluing himself off of him. Ikuto concluded they might go like this whole day.

The problem was that Yukari was clearly done waiting. Ikuto could swear he heard thunder booming as a dark aura rose around her. "Utau. Let go of him." Her glasses flashed. "_NOW_."

Still pouting, Utau finally let go of Ikuto, mumbling something about how there was no reason for going to that extent. It was amazing how she seemed immune to Yukari's anger. Probably a result of spending so much time with her. As for Ikuto himself, he admittedly never liked Yukari before, but at that moment, she seemed like a divine person to him. Aside from the whole killer mode look.

"Well, now that we settled that... You there!" She pointed her finger at Ikuto's manager, who jumped from the floor when he sensed daggers she was shooting at him with her eyes. "Show us to the recording room, you incompetent idiot! We've lost too much time already! My Utau is too famous to be able to afford such a waste of time!"

"Y-Yes ma'am!" The man ran down the hall like a frightened rabbit.

Yukari smiled contentedly, but it looked more like a twisted grin. "That's better. And as for _YOU_... " She turned to Ikuto. "Stop distracting Utau! She is losing her focus because of you! If you do that even _one more time_, I'm _personally_ going to kill you!" With that, she turned around and stomped after Ikuto's manager. Ikuto thought that was a good moment to reassess the morals and justice of this world.

Someone grabbed his arm. He looked down just in time to see Utau nuzzling against him again. He almost forgot she was here during Yukari's tirade.

"Come, brother. We need to get to work, right?" she asked sweetly.

Ikuto sighed, letting her drag him toward the recording room. He didn't even have the energy to fight her.

"You know, I'm so glad we got this opportunity. I didn't see you for _so long_, and I thought this would be the perfect way for us to spend more time together."

He sighed again. This was going to be a long day.

"We're so lucky we're in the same business, don't you think? Actually, I don't see why haven't we thought of this before! We should do this more in the future. Maybe we could even establish some sort of permanent cooperation. That way, I could see you every day. Every. Single. Day." She giggled.

A very long day indeed.

* * *

During his lunch break, or what passed as lunch break in the music world, Ikuto snuck out of the room everyone else was at, hoping to get at least half an hour of peace. Utau has been clinging to him all morning, which certainly didn't help his already bad mood. He tried concentrating on the recording in a failed attempt to ignore her, but his thoughts kept running toward something else. More precisely, someone.

Utau's sudden appearance got his mind off the mysterious Bus Girl for a while, but after the initial shock, she began reminding him of her more and more. The only difference was, if it was Bus Girl in Utau's place, he didn't find the idea of her presence so repellent. Maybe even... pleasant. If he imagined _her_ hugging him like that, holding on to him with so much dependance, it seemed... nice.

But then he would remember that it was Utau doing all of that, and he immediately started retreating the best he could. Now, he was walking toward the old rooms. His manager was right about one thing: he really did spend too much time there. The atmosphere inside always calmed him. He went there whenever he wanted to be alone, and that was pretty often.

He decided to head for the file room. It was his favorite. He wasn't sure why did a studio have one, though. It seemed as if all the paperwork that didn't fit into desks and office cabinets of people important to the studio, but was still not irrelevant enough to be thrown away, ended up here. The room also contained files on every employee that ever worked here. He sometimes rummaged through them out of boredom, having nothing better to do while eating.

There was usually nobody there, but when he opened the door and slided in this time, his eyes fell on a figure in the shadow of an old cabinet. His body tensed. You never knew who might find his way into the building, despite all the security, and he didn't feel like dealing with paparazzi right now. However, when he heard a sweet giggle coming form the figure - which, he saw when his eyes adjusted to the dim light, belonged to a woman - he realized it wasn't some paparazzi hungry for gossip. If possible, this situation was worse.

"Now, now, you didn't really think you could run away, did you?" she said as she came out of the shadows.

Ikuto sat at the table, only now noticing half-eaten salad with chopsticks pointing out of it. He put his own lunch in front of him, his face indifferent. Utau sat at top of the table. She had her hands behind her back and not the slightest intention to leave.

"Are you now following me around? This is really becoming obsessive behaviour, _sister_", he said, keeping his voice calm.

She chuckled. "Really now, brother, are you implying I'm being a bother to you? Why, I'm only looking after you, that's all."

He smirked. "I think you have our roles mixed up a bit. And how did you find me here, anyway?"

"Oh, your manager is a very... accommodating man." She took a file behind her back. "It's because of him that I also have this file with me. It contains names of all the woman who worked with you in past six months."

Ikuto stared at her in disbelief. He knew that she was a bit more fond of him that it was normal, but that she was ready to go this far? It bordered with common sense.

She smirked evilly at his expression. "Would you like me to read the names to you? Maybe that way I can find out if you have more than a professional relationship with one of them..."

"You could, even though I'm surprised you would be ready to go through such boredom. And you wouldn't accomplish whatever it is you're trying to accomplish. I can't connect a single face to any of those names." It was true, actually. Women came and passed. Neither of them meant anything to him... untill recently.

She studied his face for a long moment, her head crooked to the side. Finally, some sort of smile (he would call it distorted) came to her face. "Well, since you are looking so earnest, I will believe you." He almost wanted to respire in relief.

"However..." She got up and slowly walked around his chair, so she was now behind him. Ikuto wondered what else could she have possibly dug out. Probably some name or event from years ago, which he won't remember. That was his strong belief. Which is why he froze when a photo came fluttering down on the table, presumably because she dropped it on purpose above his head.

She walked to his front again. She looked satisfied and sad at the same time. "Now, _that_ was a reaction I wanted to see." She sat opposite to him. "Who is she?" she asked. There was something dark in her voice.

He heard her, but almost didn't understand her. _'How the hell did they get this photo?'_ It was her, without a doubt. Same pink hair, honey eyes, same bag he saw every morning. He squinted. She was walking down the bus station.

"I don't know", he said slowly. "I mean, she looks familiar, but... " If he told, Utau would never leave her alone, although there was nothing happening between them. Hoping she would interpret it as an attempt to remember, he asked, "How did you get this photo?"

She bowed her head, looking at the said object, so he couldn't see her face. "Oh, a nosy reporter saw you on the bus the other day with you and her looking all friendly. You know how reporters see gossip in everything. That's why he took a photo of her when she got off. It didn't get published in the end, though. You know, your manager might look like an idiot - no offense - but he's very enterprising when it comes to suspending all the yellow press about you."

He tried looking as if it just hit him who the mysterious girl was. "I remember her. But I don't even know her name, so I really don't understand what are you getting so frustrated about. Besides, I think you are forgetting that I'm your brother, Utau. I don't know what do you want to succeed at by doing all of this, but is most probably won't happen."

She raised her head, pouting again. "But Ikutooo. I'm just looking after you, like I said. So you don't foolishly run off with someone else." She suddenly lunged forward and hugged him. "Because you're mine."

With that, she picked up her unfinished lunch and headed toward the door. When she was about to get out, she leaned toward him and whispered. "That's why you mustn't be with anyone else."

She straightened herself and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her, leaving Ikuto alone in the dark.

* * *

With the end of the day nearing, he got out of the studio earlier than usual. It was probably unfounded concern, but after that morning, he had to be extra certain he won't miss the bus. That resulted in him waiting half an hour at the station before it actually came. He got on like a hurricane, almost knocking the old Mrs. Yamamoto off of her feet. He couldn't settle in his seat during those two stops. That wasn't like him at all, but a combination of not seeing her in the morning and Utau showing him that picture made him needy to confirm that she was safe and that she didn't hate him.

When the speaker announced the stop, he looked outside the window, searching the station for any sign of pink hair. When he spotted it, he felt as if a boulder has been removed from his chest.

She seemed to be in a great hurry to get on. When she finally made her way through the cacophony of bodies, she threw a frantic look to his seat. She seemed relieved, which made him happier than anything during that horrible day. And then, something he least expected to happen, happened.

She started crying. Not loud, obnoxious crying with sobs and everything, but quiet tears that seemed to stream down her face against her will, like she just couldn't keep them in.

He didn't know what to do. After this day, he just wanted to see her, admire her smile and sit next to her for those ten stops before he got off. But now, she was crying, and he didn't even know why. She walked over to her seat and plopped into it, trying to smile through tears, as if she was telling him that everything will be alright in a minute and that he didn't have anything to worry about. But he couldn't. It would be the easiest way, but he couldn't.

And just like that, he suddenly knew. He reached his arms to her, wrapping them around her. She didn't resist. As the bus started, he was holding her, her legs on her seat and her head on his chest while he brushed her tears away.

They spent some time in silence, but they both knew that after this, they couldn't go back to the way they were. They were actually ready for this for a long time now, so long that it felt only natural, but it still came so suddenly.

He wondered why were they in this position. He wondered if it was just comfort. For both of them. If he didn't see her for the day, and if the day itself hasn't been the way it was, maybe he wouldn't have taken her in his arms. Maybe if he wasn't so desperate for her for various reasons, they would've just sat in silence untill her tears dried. And if something didn't make her sad, she wouldn't have needed this at all.

Maybe it was all coincidential.

But he decided he didn't care.

"What's your name?"

She could've refused to answer. She could've gotten away from him. Those were the first words they ever exchanged.

Instead, she just closed her eyes for a moment, deeply concentrating on something. A small smile tugged at her lips. She then opened her eyes again and looked up at him. He flinched. They were still wet from tears, but they shined. Maybe it was light reflecting. But he believed there was something more.

"Amu."

He watched, as in trance, as her lips parted to let that one word slip out. The name echoed in his ears, and he understood what she was doing a moment before. Trying to absorb his voice, so she could remember what his first words to her sounded like.

He didn't have to worry about remembering her voice, though. That one word resonated in him so deeply that he was sure it got to the core of his being. Where it will stay.

"Hinamori Amu."

Ikuto made a mental note to buy Yoru a bag of finest cat biscuits, and another one to hug Utau (as much unwanted consequences as that will cause).

He had to thank them. Because, maybe, if it wasn't for this catastrophic day, he would have never found out her name.

* * *

**A/N: Reading this again, I noticed that Utau was probably even more OOC than Ikuto. You could say that it was on purpose, though, seeing how I really needed her to sound the way she did. **

**Was Ikuto too OOC, too? I don't know, I can't judge that objectively. Also, I know that there wasn't much AMUTO in this one, if you ignore the ending, but the next chapter will probably be from Amu's point of view, 'cause I think it would just be better that way for some things, and will be all about feelings and such. **

**In case you folks didn't get it, the _italicized_ part was Ikuto's flashback about feelings he had after realizing he was late for the bus. It's just that I find it stupid writing 'flashback' and 'end of flashback'.**

**I got the idea for Ikuto's manager from Kamisama Hajimemashita, from the chapters where Kurama's manager appears. Ikuto doesn't really have a manager in the series, and although I considered something as putting his step-father in manager's place, I thought this would be more likely if he really had one. He is the same as Kurama; young, handsome, talented. So you could say that this manager was based on that one. **

**Also, I'm actually a huge fan of KUTAU. They are my favorite pairing for this fandom, but I had no problem having Utau still in her brother-opsessed phase. Besides, there might be some changes in the future, although this is an AMUTO story. **

**One last thing: I don't know will the next chapter be up, 'cause I have an awful lot of things scheduled for next week, so I won't be able to write all that much. I'll try to get it out by next week's weekend or so, but no promises. Sorry :/ **

**I love getting feedback from you guys, be it compliment or a critic. I very much appreciate everything. Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3: Days after

_**A/N: **I can't even begin to say how sorry I am for being absent for so long. I haven't forgotten this story, don't worry, but it's been the end of the school year and we were buried in tests and homework, and it was hard to find time to do anything. Also, I kinda had a writer's block (my first of the sort) and I was just rewriting this ten times and it was never good. When I finally finished, I was so insecure about it that I actually had a friend (the one I mentioned earlier) read it for me and tell me was it good enough to be posted. She said it was, so here it is. Anyway, some of you may still find it sort of crappy, 'cause nothing much really happens. I apologize in advance. I'm really sorry. _

_Response to reviews: **Dragongirl2319** - Thank you. I find it amazing you always get to be the first reviewer... Sadly, I don't know will my story really go as far as to have them married, though, but be my guest to imagine it :P **A Simple Minded Geek** - Oh my, well thank you. I do hope you could give me some constructive criticism, as I don't really get any, and I want to improve myself as a writer. A little interesting fact: I was also on my phone when I read your review :) **Lofty Crane** - I'm glad. This one isn't that long, though, but the next one probably will be, again. I'm really glad you liked it :) **Midnight-angel1022** - Yes, that's kinda what I was going for. Anyway, Amu's P. O. V. is here :) **NoName-chan** - Aww, thank you. And don't worry, nothing is weirding me out, I'm actually relieved that my English isn't that terrible. I'm glad that you liked the idea so much, too. I just find it interesting when people meet like that, by chance, and eventually something big becomes of it, so it's great to hear people like it too. **LoveForever3** - Amu's P. O. V. is here! Sorry if it's a bit... bad, though. Hope you'll like it. **Saki-chan16** - I'm glad you do! And it wasn't really soon, but I updated... **Forever or Never** - You're kidding. That's exactly where I got that name! I just LOVE Maid-sama. And thanks :) **tourist127** - Well, I'm glad they're not that bad... Anyway, thanks for reviewing my other fic, too. Glad you like both :) **rian-chann** - Updated! **Aya Renay** - Thank you! KL - The ending, hm? Well, it sorta came outta my head, if you really want to know... Haha, weirdness, sorry. Thanks. **Kingdoms hearts otaku** - Well, I updated. Hope otaku happy. **Taiyou no Yume** - I would like to thank you specially, because your review was what took my writer's block away. It came pretty late, and it gave me the motivation to start writing again. Thank you very much for that :) **Guest** - I... did. _

_Wow, that was looong. And there was a lot of smiley faces. Anyways, another advanced apology for OOCness. I know a lot of people said there is none, but there is. At least a bit. Please, proceed. _

* * *

**Chapter 3: Days after**

Amu gulped hard as her morning ride stopped in front of her, releasing last puffs of exhaust gas while the noise in its engine was slowly dying away. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, feeling people flow around her, pushing others to get on first. She felt herself being thrown around by them. She didn't mind. She just waited. If she gets on in the last minute, slips inside after they stop observing every newcomer and already start concentrating on their small chit-chats, maybe they won't notice her.

The moment always helped her calm down a bit, because, on one note, Amu _really_ didn't want to get on that bus. Reason? For what was already an agonizingly long week now, people on it seemingly just weren't able to shut up.

Ever since 'the incident', as she liked to refer to it in her mind, there was the same scenario every single day, which included a lot of exasperating glances, a pretty decent amount of whispering, and one very angry Amu.

She was extremely irritated with the whole thing, because except for the people who obviously couldn't be satisfied with minding their own business, there was also the fact that she couldn't really blame them for it. After all, it was in stupid human nature to pry, and if you took in sight that she was quite confused about what happened between her and _him_ herself, it was only a logical reaction. She often pretended she didn't understand that, though. It was easier to channel all her frustration on innocent bystanders.

Not to mention the fact that it was all very, very embarrassing. She didn't understand what happened that night, when it felt like the most natural thing in the world to be in his arms, but since then, it just felt awkward. Actually, no, forget that. It felt _wildly_ awkward. It was like a large net of awkwardness was just thrown on them and caught them in it like fish which they then dumped in an aquarium for people to look at and comment. She could barely look at him without blushing, let alone talk to him or even do anything to justify her act from a week ago (she was pretty sure any fish would do better than her on that front).

And lastly, while she was annoyed to no end with this situation, every time _he_ nonchalantly walked in, he didn't show the slightest bit of anything that could at least be described as _interest_. The only reaction was an amused smirk, like everything was very entertaining.

Amu was so engulfed in her thoughts that she didn't even notice the bus was about to get going. She got it when the driver stuck his head out of the window and started yelling at her to get on already or just stay there 'till the next one comes (she sometimes wasn't sure was it a good or a bad thing to have the driver know that she was on this bus every day).

She panickly stumbled in the moment before the doors closed, and was immediately greeted by a set of squeals in several octaves. Also, she was almost positive she heard at least three questions about when does 'the boy' get on fly past her.

She sighed and flopped onto her seat. Really. Why couldn't the underground just do her a favor and swallow her?

As she got her pad from her bag, which she put on his seat, she wondered if this was ever going to stop. It wasn't like there was any progress. _At all_. They didn't even talk. She was too busy with trying to cram herself in the corner of her seat so nobody could notice her, and she suspected he didn't force the conversation because he knew she wouldn't be able to answer him without becoming a shade of a ripped tomato.

On the first glance, it seemed like nothing changed, though. They were just sitting there, in each other's presence. She remembered that before she often thought about how great it was. How they were able to draw so much out of something so simple. They didn't need to talk - they didn't need to ask. They learned more about the other every day, bit by bit. They didn't know anything, yet they knew everything. Everything that mattered, anyway. Names were just trivia, a tag to put on the entirety that made someone a human being. Not really important, but it marked the person. One word containing everything that somebody is. One thing that belonged to you, but others used it more than you. When somebody knows it, you become submissive to him or her. Almost like their property. She also wondered was that why he requested to know it. She wondered was that why she was so happy, and yet so sad, that he didn't know it. Because he was always a comfort. Just seeing him, feeling his presence every morning and evening was enough to shield her from anything that might happen that day, and from anything that already happened as it passed. She could hide when he was around, forget everything, just live for the moment, without anything bad on her mind. If he knew that little word, she would probably lose all of that. But in the same time, she wanted him to know. She wanted for him to know everything.

Over time, she realized she also wanted to know all kinds of stuff about him. Like how his voice sounded, or what did he do for a living. Was he also in college? Was he working somewhere? Most of all, she wanted to know did he know what he meant to her. And what she meant to him. She always sensed that the feeling of need was mutual, but what could he possibly need from her? A guy like him certainly couldn't want anything from someone like her.

Still, she was happy to be that way, in that unique, passive relationship of a sort. She settled for things to stay that way.

Untill he asked, and she answered. She knew she would, and she also knew she wouldn't ask for his name in return. She was too scared that he might become hers the way she became his. She was afraid of having something so valuable in her possession. Because one way or another, she would always damage things that were hers.

_'So although it doesn't seem that way, something did change'_, she thought, observing as the doors opened, letting a familiar figure slip inside, and another serving of squeals was launched. She removed the bag, and, for a change, it was her smirking this time.

He made the first step. So it was her turn now.

She watched him approach, never paying attention to all the sounds that surrounded them. Looking at him like that, it seemed to fade away even for her. And she knew what her first question will be.

"Does it really not bother you?"

The moment in which he was turning around seemed to last forever, like in slow motion. She couldn't describe happiness she felt when she saw his eyes showing a hint of what just might have been surprise. Whether because she talked, or because it was so sudden, she didn't know. She was blushing, she could feel it now, but catching him off guard, even if it was just for the fraction of a second, was definitely worth it.

He soon recovered, though, and she suddenly started questioning was this really such a good idea, because his smirk was back and steady.

"Does what not bother me... _Amu_?"

It might be convenient to mention Amu had quite a good look at the window opposite of her. Looking at it, she remembered that time when she forgot to put on sun screen and than fell asleep outside. Needless to say, she was toasted red afterward. Right now, she looked about the same. However, she knew she had to keep this weak attempt of conversation going. She started it, after all. It wouldn't be really commendable if she chickened out now.

"All of this." She waved her hand around. "All the staring, and whispering, and gossip, and..." She trailed off as she noticed he cocked his hand to the side, looking at her with what could be described as interested amusement. Although she appreciated that there was finally some emotion coming from him, it looked like he wasn't taking her seriously at all. Images started flashing through her head, and she saw herself storming out of the room after a fight from a week ago (the stupid fight that started all of this), she saw _him_ holding her, and she remembered the feeling of loss. She clenched her fists. "I mean, you always take it all so calmly, and I can't figure it out. You probably are that kind of a person, but you don't even seem to notice it. Are you just used to it? Or maybe you don't mind? Do you enjoy it even?" Her voice was raising with every word. "I just don't know what to think anymore!" she screamed before she abruptly stopped, panting after her tirade. She already felt regrettable. She didn't want to actually accuse him of something, but all the pent-up frustration was too much, and all her worries seemed to leak out. She hugged her knees and closed her eyes, hoping she wouldn't cry again. That would be really _great_.

She didn't know what she expected him to do now, and for some time everything stayed still. Amu silently cursed herself for being stupid. If she was put in that kind of situation, she also wouldn't know what to do. It was no wonder he was just standing there. Considering her luck, she probably made him think she was some gross girl who put blame on other innocent people with no good reason, or even a basis for it, especially when they haven't done anything but been supportive, and helped while never asking anything in return, and he would really hate her now and wouldn't want anything to do with her, and would find another bus where he would meet some gorgeous young girl, and she would be alone, and...

She was so surprised when she felt him sink in the seat beside her that she almost jumped through the roof. He put his fingers below her chin and lifted her face up. By that point, she was pretty sure she lost the gift of speech. "Wh-wha...?" was all she managed. She was frozen when she noticed he was leaning. Her mind went completely blurry. She couldn't even shape a coherent thought, because all of her being was drenched in panic. She only had that much sense left so she could jerk backward and close her eyes in some stupid sort of useless defense as he was getting closer and closer. A wire-matching tense moment passed, as she fidgeted in expectance of what will he do. She could feel his breath on her cheek, warming her skin in a way she refused to call pleasant. And then it started shaking a bit, heat coming in unmatching intervals. Small sounds came from somewhere above her. Wondering what on Earth is going on, she dared to open one eye.

He was laughing. Well, chuckling really. But it didn't matter what he was doing. One way or another, it was completely enough to piss her off.

"You... _you_... YOU..." Her voice was shaking. Her fists clenched. Her teeth gritted and her lips curled up in a Joker-like grin. For those who didn't know her, it just looked scary. For those who did, they knew she was going to burst. And she did.

"YOU PERVERTED IDIOT! You scoundrel! You useless jerk!" she yelled as her fists rained on him wherever they could. "You traitor! You... Why are you still laughing!?" she finished bitterly as he just laughed harder with every punch and insult that landed on him. She hit him once more with a desperate scream, after which she bumped to her seat again, crossing her arms and cocking her head to the side with her eyebrows lifted in a questionable and seemingly uninterested manner. She waited untill his fit stopped, his hands falling from above his head, where he put them for defense. "Gosh", he said when he finally calmed down. "You really are interesting... aren't you, Amu?"

She shook her head in disbelief at his entirely incomprehensible reason for laughing. "Really..." she started before she caught him looking at her with what might have been a genuine smile for a change. The gesture made her turn away from him as she felt color rising to her cheeks. "You're really an idiot", she mumbled, avoiding to look at him.

Another chuckle. "That might be true", he said as the bus started slowing down. "But you still like me, don't you, Amu?" The smirk was back. Surprise, surprise.

Amu forced herself to swim out of the pool of embarrassment and snort. "Yeah, right. Who ever gave you such an idea? And stop saying my name so familiarly! I don't even know yours... " She bit her tongue. _'Idiot.'_

"I might tell you if we weren't at your stop. As you probably didn't notice."

And of course she didn't. "Shit!" She jumped and quickly collected her stuff, running out as fast as she could. He went outside behind her. She could swear his smirk grew bigger. She glared at him, angry and happy at the same time that he knew her well enough to notice she would totally forget to get off the bus if he didn't tell her to, and would fume in irritation for another two stops before realizing it.

Which also finally made her remember that he wasn't supposed to be here.

"Wait a minute... What the heck are you doing at my stop?" she asked, annoyed.

He turned away from her. "Nothing much. I just feel like walking to work today", he said over his shoulder. "And", he added as he walked off, "I still do owe you my name, as you so brilliantly noticed."

She would never admit it how much it interested her, although she was almost going to fall from leaning in his direction. But he just continued to walk away, clearly not intending to say anything more. She knew exactly why he did it. He just never had enough of torturing her, didn't he?

"So what is it?" she yelled in his direction. It took her all she got, but she wanted to know. She _severely_ wanted to know.

He was pretty far away by then, but he turned around at that. Sun went into her eyes, so she had to squint to see him.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

Tsukiyomi Ikuto. His name. Name she now knew. The warm feeling it caused. The bit of him she now possessed.

It sounded so familiar for some reason, like she heard it before, but no matter how much she thought about it, she couldn't remember where or when. He turned around again. "See you tonight, Amu."

She responded with, "See you, Ikuto."

And then they both went their separate ways, he with a smirk, she with a smile and still whispering his name.

* * *

_**A/N:** Yeah... sorry. The next chapter will be from Amu's P. O. V. again, longer and much more active. And it will hopefully be out in a shorter time period. Oh, and about things like the fight Amu is mentioning and such, I didn't forget. I'm just saving it for later. _

_I would appreciate it you reviewed, at least to give me some constructive criticism. Thank you for reading. _


	4. Chapter 4: A day in a girl's life

_**A/N:** Summer break is here! And that mainly means I have nothing to do _but_ write. Apart from this, I will be working on new things, also, so expect more from me soon. _

_Response to reviews: **Taiyou no Yume** - Thank you! I hope I've managed to present their relationship with all the constant bickering, as it is in the manga. And I also hope I don't get a block ever again, it is really annoying to just not be able to put anything on the paper. **Dragongirl2319** - Well, Utau may be a bit tricky... Stay tuned to see. **Kingdoms hearts otaku** - Yes, I thought it to be in character for her. And thank you. Not everything is in reviews, you know, although I know how happy it can make us. I'm sure you'll get many more reviews :) **En-Fleur-Isabelle** - Thank you :) As I mentioned before, I just like those chance encounters, so I'm glad other people enjoy them, too. **Purple Pearls Turned Black** - True... I will probably switch back to Ikuto in a bit, but I needed to explain some things from Amu's perspective. Thank you. **DeannayIkuto** - Why, thank you. Purely out of curiosity, though, what is your favorite language? **tourist127** - Truly, she was. Poor little dear, being teased like that. But then again, isn't it why we all love Ikuto? **KL** - Don't worry, I'm very satisfied that you told me. Happy that you are enjoying the story so far. _

_I would also like to thank **A Hopeful Romantic Imagination** of Some Amuto Stories because she included my story in her community. There are some good stories there, so I'm feeling quite flattered. _

_There is so many mentions of the word 'bus' in this story that every time I try to type 'but', I end up writing 'bus' instead. Anyway, OOCness, as always. But what can ya do. I also learned that people don't mind it as much as I thought they would, so at least it works out somehow. Please, proceed. _

* * *

**Chapter 4: A day in a girl's life**

"Wow", Nagihiko flinched. "What happened to _you_?"

He had a reason to ask that, considering Amu stormed inside their English classroom a moment ago, spreading such a menacing aura that people literally just ran out of her way. She slammed her bag onto the table and looked around with an expression even a demon wouldn't be ashamed of. Even if she was daring someone to come and scold her, nobody really seemed willing to.

Satisfied with that, she turned to Nagihiko and instead of answering his question, glared at him in a manner that should've told him to shut up unless he wanted his head flying through the window. She considered it a warning, because she didn't really want to behead him. He was a good friend.

So good that he, as usually, completely ignored her every attempt of cautioning him. "Don't be ridiculous", he huffed. "I thought that you knew me well enough by now to know that I won't let you slip." He patted the stool next to him. "Come, come. Tell Big Brother Nagihiko what's wrong."

She landed on her seat with so much force it was pretty much a miracle it didn't break. She ignored the scared looks of other students and busied herself with glaring at Nagihiko again. "You're. Not._ Helping_."

"Oh, I see. Boy problems?"

There was a long pause there, during which Amu was contemplating about how it's impossible. Completely impossible. It is impossible to know someone so well as he knows her.

She dignified him an answer in the form of a "hmph" and a turn of her head.

He grinned. "Well, then." _'Oh God, here it goes.' _

"Tell Big Sister Nadeshiko what's wrong. Which asshole is bothering you? Say his name so I can kick his butt." With his high, transformed voice and the concerned expression he put on his face, it wasn't really hard to believe he was a girl.

A corner of her lips twitched upward. Nobody could notice it, so she had no doubt he did. "I could hit you."

"You could. But you won't."

"Now I'm really going to hit you."

"You might."

She hit him.

Everyone else would probably die from internal bleeding, but Nagihiko just laughed and then offered her one of his bright smiles. Amu sighed and rolled her eyes in what was supposed to be pretended frustration, but allowed herself a small smile at the same time as well. _'Impossible.'_

* * *

_Amu was indescribably tired. She stayed up untill three in the morning working on a project she had to finish by today, but started only yesterday. The reason behind that was simple - she completely forgot about it. She was feeling incredibly distracted lately, but feared researching into the causes deeper. She already knew what she might find if she did that and didn't like it one bit, mainly because it involved a certain pervert she saw every day._

_Anyway, considering how little sleep she got, it was no wonder she fell asleep in her seat. It wouldn't be really problematic if, again, there wasn't for him. But because there was, it was pretty dangerous. _

_She awakened to the sound of giggles. She rolled her eyes beneath lowered eyelids. Like she didn't know, after he did the same thing every morning for the last few days. She was tempted to not open her eyes at all, but then he was just going to stay there untill she did. And it wasn't really comfortable to hover over a person for a long time, so she did feel a little sorry for him (but only a little)._

_So she opened her eyes and was greeted by... Ikuto's - gosh, it felt so weird thinking about him now that he had a name - face, only millimetres away from hers. Although she already carried out her daily routine of showing the irritation she felt through the eye-rolling, she wished to do it again upon the sight. Ikuto smirked at her. "Even after so long, you still blush every time, do you know that? It's getting weaker, but it's still here." _

_Amu felt herself boiling. So much the more because it was true. There was still something extremely embarrassing about the whole ritual - probably the thing about their faces being so close that she could literally taste his breath (not that she did, by any means, or would just, you know, ever admit it) and that he was staring so intensely at her while they were at it so she couldn't help but tense up while expectation hung low in the air, but then he stepped back and she would redden even more at the thought that she was ever stupid enough to think he was actually going to do something and no matter how hard she tried to suppress that feeling, and succeeded bit by bit, it was still present. _

_And she could _not_ show it. No matter how much she was not in the mood for it. _

_She shoved him in the chest, ignoring the fact that he was wearing a very thing shirt through which she could feel everything beneath it, and gave a small, "Idiot."_

_He grinned, apparently not intending to move. "Now, come on, Amu. You know that's not enough. Our audience is waiting, so I would advise you to hurry, though."_

_Oh, how she hated this. But it was, once again, true. The people behind Ikuto were almost drooling, expecting the usual morning show. Seriously, was the guy Pinocchio, or something? Amused for a moment with the thought of Ikuto's nose growing with every lie he said, she gave in and gave him a proper push, which send him flying to the nearest seat, right in Mrs Yamamoto's lap (she was pretty sure he helped her with that bit, though - she wasn't quite that strong) and screamed the usual dead-awakening screech. "YOU PERVERT!" _

_The bus burst out laughing. People fell from their seats, other ones smashing their heads in the windows and armrests. Amu nonchalantly watched the whole scene, eyes diverting toward Ikuto after some time to find him apologizing to old Mrs Yamamoto, who was giggling and assuring him it was okay, and then coming back over to her. "Well," he concluded calmly, "that went well. I would rate it as the third best we ever did." Amu didn't pay him much attention, rather focusing on Mrs Yamamoto who was winking at her and wildly gesticulating toward Ikuto. Amu smiled out of the corner of her mouth. You just had to love the old woman. _

_She didn't remember when this stopped being real and started becoming a show, but the whole charade lasted from the first morning after she found out his name. He did the absolutely same thing as today, or any other day for that matter, closing in on her while she was too busy drawing to notice him, but that time she was genuinely scared and angry. She practically tossed him to the other end of the bus while screaming on top of her lungs. The 'audience' was thrilled. They literally made such a fuss that the driver came to check if everything was alright. _

_She didn't talk to him for the rest of the day. Next morning, he did the same thing. And the morning after. And the one after that. _

_She wasn't really sure why they did it, except to satisfy the crowd. If you didn't give them what they wanted, they were going to eat you. They gave them games. It was a miracle they didn't have to share bread yet. _

_But despite how messed up everything was, they loved their little bus family, which they apparently parented for some time now. So they kept their little show up. _

_Watching the people who were just recovering from the hiccups as of an after effect of the laughter, she asked herself how they never get bored of the same thing over and over again. "It's your fault, you know" she said, not turning. _

_"Mine?" he asked, seemingly shocked. "You couldn't possibly be blaming me for this situation, could you?"_

_"Of course I'm blaming you!" she snorted, choosing to oversee the fact that he was not being serious in his consternation. "If you haven't done this that morning, we wouldn't be here in the first place! Actually," she said, finally turning to him as a thought crossed her mind for the first time, "why did you do it? Is it just another whim of your sick and twisted mind, or is there actually a motive behind this?"_

_Smirk. "Probably my twisted mind, yes. I just like seeing you blushing like that. It's really cute when you can't tell where is the line between your face and hair."_

_Amu shook her head in disgust, although she was quite embarrassed inside. "You are seriously such a pervert."_

_"Really? What about you? You are the one who stares at me all the time."_

_Amu blushed - it was just a constant state now. And look at that, Pinocchio effect once more. But she just couldn't help it. He was so mysterious that it just ate her away from the inside. Not like she was going to find out something more by pinning him to the wall with intensity of her gaze, but she kept doing it in some sort of fake hope she will manage to cut him open and see what is going on in his brain. She didn't think he ever noticed, though. It was strange, but he always seemed pretty busy with looking out of the window. Apparently, she was wrong. "I do not", she smoothly lied. _

_"I won't hold it against you, don't worry. I am super attractive, so I guess you just can't help yourself." He stopped her fist in the air. "And if you want to know something, you could just ask, you know. I am pretty well familiar with your talking abilities."_

_A mind-reading Pinocchio. Seriously wonderful. _

_She kept quiet for the rest of the ride in protest. He was smirking to the window. She was determined to not look at him, which she regretted when they arrived to her stop. She felt him nudge her. "Come on." She looked up wanting to shot him a pointed retort, and flinched. His expression was so serious that she felt fear rouse in her insides. She obliged. _

_When they came out, he was constantly walking by her in such a way that he always covered her so passing people couldn't see her from one side. She was curious, among other things, and kept stretching her neck out so she would see what was he shielding her from, but he just walked faster every time she did it, so her attempts miserably failed. They finally reached a passage between two houses in which he pulled her. By that time, Amu was quite sure that there was no danger lurking around the corner, and was pretty pissed by his strange behaviour. Seriously, if this was just another of his pranks again, she was going to catapult him into the sky. However, he wasn't moving, just looking around and studying passers, and Amu concluded she was fed up with it. "Listen, what the heck are you..." she began before he grabbed her and put a hand over her mouth. "Shh."_

_Amu looked angrily up at him and bit his hand. He winced a bit, but didn't remove it. Strange. Usually that technique worked (not that she was often cornered by handsome young men who tried to shut her up, but still)._

_Some time passed, in which Amu tried to free herself of Ikuto in any way she could think of - which included a lot of legs kicking, feet stomping, more hand biting and even an occasional elbow to the stomach - while not paying attention to the way Ikuto smelled, or the way his arms were wrapped around her, keeping her in place, or that her head came just below his chin, so they fitted perfectly. When she realized those thoughts still found their way into her head, she felt pretty down. Maybe Ikuto was right. She is a pervert. _

_Just as she gave up on forcing him to let her go, and started wondering will they ever move from that place and what time it was and will she be late for her class, soon after which she decided she probably will if this goes on for a second longer, he removed his arms. She was so surprised she forgot to yell at him (she was also a bit occupied with cursing at herself for missing the warmth already). _

_Ikuto looked at her slightly interested. "Hm. Not really the reaction I was expecting, I must admit. Or are you too shocked to talk?"_

_She decided to go with that. "You... What was... Do you really think that... WHAT THE HELL?"_

_He smirked. "And she's back. Good. Then I shall bid you farewell."_

_She didn't even try to stop him as he walked away. _

"Amu. _Amu_. Earth to Amu!"

Amu jumped. "What?"

Nagihiko shook his head. "Okay, that's enough. You're going to tell me now what the hell has been bothering you this whole time. You've not been yourself for days now, and I'm suspecting that today was finally when it all hit the boiling point."

Amu sighed. Maybe that was not such a bad idea after all. "Yeah. But you better prepare your girly gossip senses, because this might take some time."

* * *

Although she made the resolve to tell Nagihiko everything, when she tried to start, she discovered she didn't really quite know how. "So,"she nervously tried, "there is... this guy." And nothing else came out.

She was stuck.

There was a long pause once again. "How interesting", Nagihiko noticed. "And where exactly did you and 'this guy' meet?"

An incoherent murmur.

"Sorry, didn't hear you there", Nagihiko said with a devilish smile on his lips.

Amu, enraged, turned toward him. "On. The. Bus. Okay?" she squeezed through gritted teeth.

"Well, _now_ we're getting somewhere", Nagihiko grinned as his suspicions were confirmed. "Really, you never do tell me enough about this mysterious person. And what did he do to make you so mentally disheveled?"

Amu's head miserably plopped onto the desk. "He... he just... He acts in this one way, and it's incomprehensible. He just has such annoying personality."

Nagihiko cocked his head to the side. "Okay, but since when is that enough to get you out of your tracks?"

Amu sighed. "It's this... _thing_ he does. Like, every time we're together, he tries to hide me from somebody. This morning, he came out at my stop and walked beside me the whole time as if to cover me, and then he just pushed me to some pass between the houses and kept me there gagged for some time. And it's not just that. All the time, I see him looking around like he's looking for something and sometimes he positions himself so you can't see anything but him through the window. A few times he even held me by the wrist when I tried to get off untill he examined the outside. Why does he do that? I just don't get it. It's like he's protecting him me from something." After some time, she added, "Or he just doesn't want to be seen with me." It hurt her to say that, and Nagihiko must've noticed, because he put his arms around her and pulled her into a hug.

"Hey," he whispered, "I'm sure that's not it. I don't know why he does that, but it's certainly not because he's ashamed of you. And if, by some miracle, he really is, then he's a jerk. And I know I sound like every stereotypical teenage novel, but it's true. I'm not going to tell you all the reasons why, though. I'm still a guy, no matter what the outside world believes."

Amu cracked a laugh. "You're spending too much time with me."

He hugged her tighter. "Definitely."

By that time, other students started to eye them with suspicion. Nagihiko eyed them back. "Hey," he said, "I think people are starting to wonder why are we hugging for so long."

Amu snorted. "The crossdresser and the goth, huh? Let 'em." She had enough problems even without having to explain to every single person in their English class that she and Nagihiko are just friends. Actually, she realized as a smirk started to form on her face, this might be the perfect opportunity to have some fun at the expense of others. And she needed something to cheer her up badly.

She put her arms around Nagihiko, returning the hug. He looked down at her, confused, but as he saw the look in her eyes, he figured out where was she going. He hid a matching smirk in her hair as he leaned in and planted a kiss on her head.

Amu saw people exchanging looks that were going from curiously confused to completely horrified. She heard a few whispers coming from the girls about how they 'didn't think Fujisaki-san had a girlfriend'. Perfect.

She snuggled closer, shifting so she was now sitting on his lap. It felt a bit weird, but in past few weeks she became so accustomed to acting that she didn't care. She leaned next to him, so his longer and her shorter hair were covering their faces. She got several inhales of terror as the whispering continued, but more furious. By that point, she couldn't stop herself and began giggling. Then she felt Nagihiko shaking and realized he was laughing too, and she burst. They both began laughing louder, and then louder, and even louder, and after that they just proceeded to a phase where they laughed so hard that not a sound came out. Amu couldn't breathe. She tried to calm herself and looked away from Nagihiko's face, only to see faces of their classmates and begin laughing again. Just the thought of those people thinking that she and her best friend, a friend which she knew for ages, from when they were both kids, her crossdresser, female pretender friend and her doing such things together made her stomach hurt.

Unfortunately, it was that moment that Nikaidou-sensei walked into the classroom with ten minutes delay. Stumbled, more exactly, which made him to spill his coffee all over the papers he was holding. He cursed under his breath and turned toward the blackboard, hopelessly hoping his students didn't notice. When, however, the usual chuckles and fake "Can I help you, sensei?" comments were absent, he looked around the classroom, curious to see what made the kids forget to be mean. He noticed they were all watching toward the same spot, so he looked, too, and saw two of his very good students clearly offending the rule book and, moreover, laughing. Seeing the opportunity to restore some of his lost dignity, he walked over to them silently, waking the students from their trance one by one. They all murmured, "Sensei", and scurried to their seats. When he finally reached the laughing duo, they just looked at him and started laughing even harder. Sensei decided to stay calm. Two teenagers were making fun of him in front of the whole class, and they were not going to get away with it. He straightened and with every fragment of his coffee-soaked pride that was left, said, "Fujisaki-san? Would you be so kind to explain to me what exactly are you and Hinamori-san doing?" When he didn't receive an answer, he asked, more persistently, "Well?"

Nagihiko managed to stop laughing for just as long as it took him to say, "Well, you see, sensei, we were just exchanging the usual boyfriend and girlfriend affections."

Amu interjected, "Because it is so obvious that's what we are, isn't it, Nagi, dear?"

They couldn't talk anymore after that.

Nikaidou-sensei watched them completely bewildered. Then he slowly closed his mouth and smiled. "Well, isn't that so. Well. Well, well, well." He turned toward the class. "I see."

* * *

"And just as I was starting to think he was a decent guy", Nagihiko grumbled.

It was the end of their classes for the day and most of the students have gone home already. He and Amu, however, were in the file room, sorting out some papers Nikaidou-sensei told them to categorize. "It would be really desirable for it all to be sorted by the end of the week. More you do today, less you have tomorrow. I appreciate your help." And that's how they found themselves locked in a room that was a complete mess of papers, envelopes and open drawers. It will take them ages to sort all of that junk out.

"Yeah, and he said that he chose us to 'help him' because we're such good students to him", Amu huffed. "Okay, I have no objections when we're talking about you in that context, with all your dancing contests all over the world, but _me_? I _suck_ at English."

"Oh, come on, that's not true."

"Yes, it is. But for a guy who is that clumsy, he sure is clever. Such excuses to give us punishment, like we are still in high school. Punishment..." she complained. "Punishment for what, exactly?"

Nagihiko cleared his throat. "For 'inappropriate behaviour in class, making fun of the professor and sexual references in acts'", he finished with surprisingly good imitation of Nikaidou-sensei's voice.

Amu smiled a little and then sighed. "Really, though, I'm sorry for this. I was just in such a weird mood this morning, and now you're stuck here with me because of it. Do you hate me now?"

"You know I could never hate you."

"Well, I don't know. First I practically molested you, and then I earned us a punishment."

Nagihiko waved it off. "Firstly, it's not molestation if the partner is participating willingly, and at least you're in a better mood. Secondly, don't worry about me. Just missing an hour of being told to 'find my inner woman'. No, it's you I'm worried about. Weren't you supposed to be at the café already?"

Amu looked at the clock which was hanging on one of the walls in the crammed room. "Yeah, I'm already late. Can't do anything about it, though. He said at least an hour, so..."

She tried to seem carefree, but she knew he saw right through it. He knew how much her job meant to her. She took an early shift so she could get home earlier and finish things for college, but recently it also meant something else. She will have to take the next bus.

Nagihiko watched as a pile of papers dropped from Amu's hands. He knew she hated pity, but he couldn't help but feel sorry for her. "You know what?" he asked as he walked over to her. She looked up with sad eyes. "Go."

Her eyes brightened, but immediately became worried again as she stuttered, kneeling and starting to collect papers she dropped. "B-But I can' leave... You shouldn't... I will..."

She fell silent when he crouched next to her and took the papers. His eyes were warm. "Amu? Go."

"But -"

"No. Go." She looked at him, smiling his reassuring smile. And she gave in. "Okay."

Nagihiko watched as she climbed through the open window, which they probably left like that so they wouldn't suffocate. He shook his head and began collecting the papers once again.

* * *

Amu barged into the café sweating and panting. She ran the whole way there, and when she finally reached the back entrance, she fell to the floor, feeling like somebody violently squeezed the life out of her. Rima, who was sitting at the small round table drinking coffee (Amu felt sick at the sight of the beverage), flinched. "Sheesh", she commented, pursuing her lips as she lifted her cup. "What happened to you?"

Amu barely had the energy to contemplate the fact that it was the second time somebody asked her that question today, let alone to answer her. Rima shrugged and went back to drinking her coffee, viewing her suspiciously like she would some being that landed from space and she wasn't sure was it good or not yet.

When she finally recovered some breath, Amu dragged herself over to the lockers. She put away her bag and tied her apron around her waist. She then went over to the table with Rima, who was still calmly sipping the hot liquid. "Where's Manager?"

Rima shrugged again. "Don't ask me. I'm on my break", she said, lifting her mug as proof.

Amu groaned and prepared herself to get out of the kitchen and face Manager. Just as she was about to walk out, she was stopped by Rima's voice. "Hey, Amu?"

She turned around. "Yeah?"

"What's going between you and Tadase?"

Amuz stared at her. Rima had yet to learn that bluntness wasn't always the best quality one could have. "Nothing", she said, rather stiff.

"Really? Because after that fight you had..."

"Yes, we broke up. Therefore, there is nothing happening between us", she snapped.

Rima eyed her from head to toe. "Why?"

"Why _what_?"

"Why did you break up?"

"Listen, why are you asking me all of this? If he came here looking for..."

She was cut off by Kuukai, who came inside with a rather expressed frown on his face. He slammed his tray on the table and sat down heavily, sighing and running a hand through his hair. Rima looked at him compassionately. "He still didn't leave, did he?"

Kuukai sighed again and shook his head, slumping down on the table. Amu looked from one to another. "Wait, did I miss something? Who didn't leave?"

Rima looked over to Kuukai before her gaze travelled back to Amu. "This one guy, rather good-looking guy, came here about half an hour ago. I was just heading to my break, but I was around long enough to see all the people of female sex fawning over him like he was a piece of meat. It was really insufferable. But Kuukai had to deal with it a lot longer than me." She threw another glance toward the sad heap on the table that was once their friend. Amu shook her head in confusion. "A newcomer? We don't get much of those."

"I know. But he said that he works near, but just hasn't ventured here untill today. He said he was hiding from someone, and he also mentioned we were just one stop away from where somebody special to him usually gets off the bus. I think he was hoping to see her."

One stop. One bus stop. Bus. Rima said 'bus'. "And... " Amu gulped. "What... does he look like?"

Rima eyed her again before she answered. "Tall, dark hair, dark eyes. Not ugly. He reminds me of a cat. Why?"

But Amu wasn't in the kitchen anymore. She dashed through the door, ignored the raised hands and calls of other people, apologizing and promising she will take their orders later. She went straight toward the corner by the window. Although she expected him to be there, she was still unprepared for actually seeing him. She stood by his table, in the noise of the busy café, and waited for him to realize she was there. He eventually did, she supposed, as he tore his eyes from something he was scribbling in a notebook and turned. His blue eyes met hers as he smirked.

"So, this is where you work... Amu?"

* * *

_**A/N:** This. Was. So. LONG. I honestly don't know what came over me, I just... I don't know. Hope you don't mind? And also, it was kind of a weird chapter, I guess? Yeah, I just don't know..._

_I don't know whose P. O. V. will the next chapter be yet. I think it might be time for me to go back to good ol' Ikuto, but I really don't know how will it turn out. As you see, I mentioned the fight again, and I tried to give you some more insight into the characters' backgrounds. It will all develop more soon, I promise. R&R (read and review), C&C (compliments and criticism)? Longer chapters mean more chances for mistakes, so if you find any, please do let me know. Thank you for reading!_


End file.
